


The blind eyes that see

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Uther by ho měl nechat zatknout. Měl by toho kluka dát zavřít a na ráno mu dát připravit hranici, ale… Ale ten kluk se postavil před Artuše a znovu mu zachránil život.Uther se podívá jinam.





	

Když se to stalo poprvé, Uthera ani nenapadlo myslet na magii. 

Teď, při zpětném pohledu a s větším množstvím informací, si říká, že mu to mělo být jasné. Merlin stál přece příliš daleko od jeho syna, na to, aby se k němu dostal včas, když po něm ta žena, co se vydávala za lady Helen, hodila nůž. Příliš daleko, a přece Artuše dokázal odstrčit na stranu, zachránit ho. 

Uther to přisuzoval jeho překvapivé rychlosti, dobrému oku, snad výborným reflexům. Ve skutečnosti nad tím v tu chvíli zase tolik nepřemýšlel, tak vděčný za záchranu syna, že ho ani nenapadlo o tom klukovi pochybovat. 

Dokonce ho ještě odměnil. 

Ve skutečnosti to možná nebyla až taková odměna, protože dobře věděl, jak výbušný dokáže jeho syn být. Neočekával, že by Artuš s tím klukem vydržel dlouho. Slyšel – a celkem ho to pobavilo – o tom jejich setkání na tržišti, viděl tu nechuť v Artušově výrazu, když oznámil, jakou práci ten chlapec dostane. Ten kluk byl drzý, nepochybně, příliš hrdý. Málo ohebný na to, aby z něj kdy mohl být dobrý sluha. Uther počítal s tím, že ho Artuš poslechne, jistě, že možná pár dní přetrpí v chlapcově společnosti, snad se párkrát zasměje na jeho účet nebo ho naučí trochu respektu k lidem s lepším původem, a až mu s ním dojde trpělivost, pošle ho zase pryč. 

Nepočítal s tím, že Merlin _zůstane_.

Nenapadlo ho ani na okamžik, že by si Artuš toho kluka mohl oblíbit, nebo jaký je vlastně jeho důvod k tomu, aby si ho nechával. Aby ho neposílal zpátky tam, odkud přišel. 

Artuš má pro toho hloupého kluka, co má problémy zapamatovat si celkem jednoduché pokyny, slabost. Uther nechápe, co jeho syn na tom klukovi vidí, kromě toho, že občas udělá něco, čemu se dá zasmát. Nechápe to do té doby, než se Artuš znovu nedostane do bezprostředního ohrožení života, a ten kluk ho nezachrání mávnutím ruky a tichým zaklínadlem. 

Uther si je jistý, že Artuš neví o tom, že má ten kluk magii. Ne, jeho syn by mu nikdy nedokázal takhle lhát, ne tak lehkovážně a bez zaváhání, snad ani pro Merlina ne. A upřímně, Uther si je velice dobře vědom toho, že jeho syn není zrovna ten nejvšímavější člověk na světě. Vlastně by se vůbec nedivil, kdyby to Artušovi jednoduše _uteklo_ , ať už z nepozornosti nebo proto, že byl příliš zaujatý vším ostatním – tím, jak si pro toho kluka věčně vymýšlel nějaké hloupé úkoly, aby ho nějak udržel ve své blízkosti, tím, jak si s ním vyměňoval kousavé poznámky, které byly u dvora naprosto nevhodné, ale nikdo neměl to srdce je na to upozornit, protože bylo tak zřejmé, že se tím baví, nebo tím věčným zachraňováním – na to, aby věnoval pozornost něčemu takovému. A Uther si už mnohokrát říkal, kdy Artuš stíhá aspoň _tohle_ , a do toho se ještě připravovat na kralování, vzhledem k tomu, kolik času tráví tím, že na toho kluka dělá oči. 

Možná to Artuš neví jednoduše proto, že má poněkud zvláštní sklony dostávat v zápalu boje po hlavě, jako třeba tentokrát, protože právě teď leží v bezvědomí na zemi, meč jen na krok od bezvládné paže, absolutně bezmocný, jeho život závislý pouze na tom, co udělají lidé kolem něj, závislý na Merlinovi, který ho nejdřív rychle zkontroloval, aby se přesvědčil, že je naživu, než udělal cokoli jiného, a ještě teď stojí přímo před ním a z jeho očí jen pomalu mizí zlato. 

A Uther by ho měl nechat zatknout, jistě, neměl by nad tím vůbec uvažovat. Měl by toho kluka dát zavřít, přidělit mu tu nejlépe zabezpečenou celu a spoustu strážných, a na ráno mu dát připravit hranici nebo aspoň popravčí špalek, neohlížet se na to, co by něco takového mohlo udělat s Artušem, ale… Ale ten kluk se postavil před Artuše a znovu mu zachránil život, stejně jako když ho odstrčil z cesty letícímu noži, stejně jako když za něj vypil pohár plný jedu. Bez zaváhání, jako by nad tím nemusel ani přemýšlet, a až potom, když bylo nebezpečí zažehnáno, ho napadlo podívat se kolem sebe, ujistit se, že ho nikdo neviděl. Jeho první instinkt byl chránit svého prince, bez ohledu na to, co by to mohlo znamenat pro něj, a ve skutečnosti, kdyby chtěl, měl stovky příležitostí Artušovi ublížit, za celou tu dobu, co byl v Kamelotu. Trávili spolu spoustu času, a Artuš je pořád naživu a zdravý, možná i klidnější a chápavější než dříve, a Uther ví, že za to může Merlin. 

Proto nikoho nezavolá. Žádné rytíře ani stráže, protože ten kluk neudělal nic, čím by Artušovi ublížil, a možná, jen možná, mu to dává právo na trochu benevolence. Takže když se Merlin narovná v ramenou a rozhlédne se kolem sebe, aby zjistil, jestli byl odhalen, Uther se podívá jinam. 

Neřekne o Merlinově magii ani slovo, ani když na něm mladík zakotví pohledem, v obavách, ani když se síň začne plnit lidmi, ani když se Artuš posadí a rozhlédne se okolo a Merlin k němu přispěchá a pomůže mu vstát, s nějakou tlumenou poznámkou, na kterou Artuš odpoví tichým odfrknutím, než se vymaní z jeho sevření, aby mu dokázal, že zvládne stát i bez pomoci. 

Uther nic neřekne. Čeká a sleduje a nepřestává dávat pozor, ale do ničeho nezasahuje, přestože ani na okamžik nepolevuje ve svém soustředění, protože co když se spletl? Co když Merlin přece jen udělá něco, čím potvrdí jeho nenávist k magii, co když ten kluk jen čeká na vhodnou příležitost, než zaútočí? 

Ale Merlin… Merlin je jiný. Uther zpovzdálí sleduje každý jeho krok, a Merlin je možná občas hloupý – a Uthera napadá, jestli se vůbec pokouší udržet svoji magii v tajnosti, podle toho, jak neopatrný je – ale nezklame. Je neochvějný v tom, co dělá, a Uther sleduje, jak jeho syna znovu a znovu zachraňuje. Nejdříve snad z povinnosti, potom z loajality a nakonec z lásky. Protože co jiného by mohlo být to, co má v očích, když se dívá na Artuše, než láska? 

A Artuš se na něj dívá stejně, se stejnou emocí, se stejně intenzivními pocity, jen mnohem méně otevřeně. Zatímco ten kluk se usmívá a oči mu září pokaždé, když Artuš udělá nějaké rozhodnutí, které mu připadá správné, Artuš si zatíná nehty do dlaní a uhýbá pohledem, rty pevně sevřené, jako by měl odvahu pozorovat ho, jen když ho Merlin nevidí, a Uther si ještě pamatuje, jaké to bývalo dřív, předtím, než Igraine zemřela, tehdy, když se na něj dívala stejně, jako se teď Merlin dívá na jeho syna, a to poslední, co by mohl chtít, je Artuše o něco takového připravit. 

Proto mlčí a ignoruje Merlinův zamyšlený výraz, dokud na něj mladík jednou nepočká v jeho vlastních komnatách. 

Královské komnaty jsou tím jediným místem, kam ho nikdy nedoprovází stráže, nikdo sem nemá přístup, kromě Uthera samotného a jeho osobního sluhy, a už jeho přítomnost tady je drzost, za kterou by ho mohl Uther potrestat, jakkoli hrubým způsobem by snad mohl chtít. Mohl by ho dát i zabít, za něco takového, pokud by byl přesvědčený o tom, že ten kluk přišel, aby mu ublížil. 

Místo toho za sebou Uther jen zavře dveře, beze slova, a zůstane stát. 

Merlin na něj vyčkávavě zírá, oči přilepené na jeho obličeji, jako by se snažil odhadnout jeho reakci, a pak udělá krok k němu. 

„Víte, že mám magii.“ Merlin vypadá až překvapivě klidně na to, o čem mluví. 

Uther na jeho slova nijak nezareaguje, což je samo o sobě jasná odpověď. A Merlin to dobře ví. 

„Nechcete mě zatknout,“ pokračuje tiše, se zmateným výrazem. Ale nezní to jako otázka. Je si dost jistý Utherovými úmysly na to, aby se ani nepokusil o útěk. Dost sebejistý na to, aby za ním přišel sám, z vlastní vůle, do jeho vlastních komnat. „Nechystáte se mě odsoudit, ani popravit, že?“ 

Uther přimhouří oči, ale neopraví ho. Samozřejmě, kdyby ho chtěl zatknout, kdyby ho chtěl dát popravit nebo přivázat ke kůlu a zbavit se ho jednou provždy – a to by zatraceně měl, pokud chce být důsledný ve svém boji s magií, které má tenhle kluk pravděpodobně víc, než kdy vůbec může potřebovat – udělal by to už dávno. 

„Chráníš Artuše,“ prohlásí místo toho pevně. 

Kluk na něj místo toho pár vteřin jen zírá, jako by čekal, že Uther ještě něco dodá. Možná nějaké další vysvětlení, možná požadavky nebo podmínky. Když se nic takového nestane, pomalu přikývne. „Udělal bych cokoli, aby byl Artuš v bezpečí.“ 

Hlavu má hrdě zvednutou a ramena rovná, nejspíš odhodlaný přesvědčit ho o svých dobrých úmyslech, pokud to bude nutné. 

Jenže Uther je přesvědčený už dávno. Věděl, že by ten kluk Artušovi neublížil, ve chvíli, kdy ho odstrčil z cesty tomu letícímu noži. Věděl to v každém dalším okamžiku _potom_ , pokaždé, kdy jeho synovi pomohl a zachránil ho a neublížil mu. 

„To já vím.“ Uther se ani nepohne. Nenabídne mu žádné další vysvětlení, protože jak by to vůbec _mohl_ vysvětlit? Nechá toho kluka naživu, dokud bude na Artušově straně. Bude krýt jeho tajemství, i když se to příčí jeho přesvědčení i dlouholeté politice, i když ten kluk každým svým nádechem porušuje zákon. Bude se dívat jinam, když bude používat magii, pro Artušovo dobro. Bude ho chránit, pokud to bude třeba, bude dávat pozor na jeho zdraví a třeba i dohlížet na jeho blaho, protože cokoli jiného by Artušovi ublížilo. 

A on to všechno udělá, ochotně, přestože to jde proti všemu, co kdy řekl, všemu, co kdy udělal, všem zákonům, co kdy vydal. Pro Artuše. 

Uther nikdy neřekl, že není pokrytec. 


End file.
